The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Torenia plant that was obtained from the artificial chromosome doubling of ‘Sunrenirirepa’ (Torenia hybrid), obtained by colchicine solution treatment (“artificial doubling”).
The Torenia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Torenia plant that have a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having large globose form flowers, strong purplish-red with moderate purplish-pink petals, a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching and a great profusion of blooms.
The new variety of the Torenia plant of this invention originated from the artificial doubling of ‘Sunrenirirepa’ that was previously filed in Japan and the United States of America.
In September 1998, the cuttings of ‘Sunrenirirepa’ were treated with 0.1% colchicines solution, which were propagated by the use of cuttings on the peat at Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. After two months, some survived plantlets were transplanted in pots. In December 1998, colchiploids were obtained from the cultivation. The discovered Torenia plants were propagated by the use of cuttings and then grown in beds and pots on trial. The botanical characteristics of the plants were examined using the parent variety ‘Sunrenirirepa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,302) and the similar variety ‘Sunrenilabu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,843) for comparison. As a result, one plant was selected in view of flower size and color, and its growth habit, and it was concluded that the finally selected plant is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety has been named ‘Sunrenilapa’.
In the following description the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England.
The main botanical characteristics of the parent variety ‘Sunrenirirepa’ are as follows;    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect. The stems hang down pliantly when potted in a hanging pot.            Plant height.—Approximately 20 cm.            Plant extension.—Approximately 55 cm.            Growth.—Medium branching, a great profusion of blooms; the entire bush remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.            Blooming period.—June to November in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.5 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 3.1 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape of blade.—Lanceolate.            Length.—Approximately 2.9 cm.            Width.—Approximately 1.9 cm.            Depth of incision.—Medium.            Color. (upper side).—R.H.S. 137A (Moderate olive-green).            Pubescence of upper side.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Lateral.            Diameter.—Approximately 26 mm.            Height.—Approximately 28 mm.            Color of floral tube.—R.H.S. 78A (Strong reddish-purple).            Color of petal.—Single color; R.H.S. 78A (Strong reddish-purple).            Yellow eye color.—Absent.            Calyx.—Approximately 1.5 cm in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.—Present.            Peduncle.—Approximately 1.7 mm in thickness; and Approximately 2.2 cm in length.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Anther color.—White.            Flowering duration.—Medium.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, high moderate tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold. The plant grows and has flowers commonly when grown in the shade of trees.
The botanical characteristics of the comparison variety ‘Sunrenilabu’ is as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-erect. The stems hang down pliantly when potted in a hanging pot.            Plant height.—Approximately 15.0 cm.            Plant extension.—Approximately 70 cm.            Growth.—Medium branching, a great profusion of blooms; the entire bush remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.            Blooming period.—June to November in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.                            Stem:                                Diameter.—Approximately 2.0 mm.            Anthocyanin pigmentation.—Present.            Branching.—Medium.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Length of internode.—Approximately 6.0 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Shape of blade.—Serrate.            Length.—Approximately 3.0 cm.            Width.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Depth of incision.—Medium.            Color. (upper side).—R.H.S. 137A (Moderate olive-green).            Pubescence of upper side.—Sparse.                            Flower:                                Facing direction.—Lateral.            Diameter.—Approximately 35 mm.            Height.—Approximately 25 mm.            Color of floral tube.—R.H.S. 85A (Light purple).            Color of petal.—Bi-color; upper petal: R.H.S. 85A (Light purple); Lower petal: R.H.S. 84A (Deep purple); Right and left petals: R.H.S. 87A (Vivid purple).            Yellow eye color.—Absent.            Calyx.—Approximately 2.2 cm in length.            Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.—Present.            Peduncle.—Approximately 2.5 mm in thickness; and Approximately 2.5 cm in length.            Reproductive organs.—1 pistil and 4 stamens.            Anther color.—White.            Flowering duration.—Medium.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold. The plant grows and has flowers commonly when grown in the shade of trees.